Edge Master
Edge Master is a recurring character in Soul series. Biography Soulcalibur Edge Master has a mysterious past; he is renowned for his skill with various weapons, and his past and real name are known only to himself. He served as adviser and teacher of Ling-Sheng Su martial arts at Ling-Sheng Su Temple (臨勝寺) -- who would descend from the mountain only to participate in the temple's holy artifacts succession ceremony and train their inheritors-- before he burned it down following the fateful night of the Evil Seed. Edge Master found Kilik, the cursed successor of the Kali-Yuga, in the temple and taught him to suppress the evil within himself over a three-year training session. Once Kilik had completed the training, Edge Master gave him the final test of destroying Soul Edge; but after Kilik left on his journey to purify himself and the Kali-Yuga, Edge Master began to feel uneasy. Although his motives are unknown, he broke his silence and departed on a quest of his own. Soulcalibur II Eventually he returned to his hermitage after his quest. He came across Xianghua and rewarded her the "No Name" jian after she defeated Nightmare and Soul Edge. He continued training Kilik until he left to his second quest to destroy Soul Edge. Soulcalibur III After Kilik was carried back by Xianghua from his quest, beaten by Zasalamel, he instructed him to train with him. He concentrated evil energy in his body and acted as if affected by the Evil Seed. Edge Master and Kilik trained for three months, until Kilik was able to connect a purifying blow in Edge Master, who purified him completely, but also wounded him. Although a real purifying blow would only hurt the evil energy and not the body, he acknowledged Kilik's advancement and, after giving him another fragment of Dvapara-Yuga and Xianghua's letter, he sees him leave while treating his wound. Some time later, Seong Mi-na found him and challenged him. He accepted and easily overwhelmed her. He then agreed on training her for a while. Edge Master heard all of Seong Mi-na's adventures, but when he heard about her search for Soul Edge, he told her about the evil nature of the blade. Seong Mi-na left the hermit immediately to continue her search. Soulcalibur IV During the events of Soulcalibur IV, Edge Master and Olcadan felt Angol Fear's arrival on planet Earth and observed her actions. However, in the end, neither needed to oppose her. Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Non-Canon) He is mentioned in the Gauntlet mode of Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, as he has the 1,000 year old beard that Hilde and Cassandra need for Professor Ivy's cure. Soulcalibur V In the events leading up to Soulcalibur V, Edge Master had encountered Maxi and taught him to control the power of the shard of Soul Edge that remained in his body. Sensing that the time had come, he told Maxi that Kilik's life was in danger, and the only way he could be saved was to bequeath the Kali-Yuga to Xiba. Category:Males Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:Arcade Debuts Category:Dreamcast Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Staff Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Axemen Category:Knifemen Category:Whip Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Shieldmen Category:Spear Users Category:Gunmen Category:T Characters